Love
by Sassy08
Summary: Sequel to Hate. There's a thin line between love and hate. How do you know when you've crossed it? Zutara


Title: Love

Summary:- Sequel to Hate. There's a thin line between love and hate. How do you know when you've crossed it? Zutara

Disclaimer- Ok, still don't own Avatar. You caught me. Whoopie...

It had been a few weeks since Zuko first approached Katara in the forest. It had been playing on loop in her head and she just couldn't find the stop button. She couldn't stand it. It wasn't fair that one emotion could do this to her.

They had fought a few times since their confrontation. They fought like nothing happened and nothing had changed. They hit each other full force not stopping unless it was another silent agreement.

Currently, Katara was sitting around the campfire with her brother, Toph, and Aang. They were talking but as usual she was spacing out. She was replaying the short kiss her and Zuko had shared only imagining it as a sweeter, more gentile kiss. She snapped back when she realized that that was what she was thinking. She felt her cheeks heat up and it wasn't because of the fire… which was currently burning differently than it was before.

It was twisting and turning, climbing higher. She looked at it deeply before taking a sharp breath and looking around into the darkness of the forest they were camped in the middle of. The fire kept burning on wildly, calling to her.

"I'm going for a walk." Katara said slowly standing up. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Katara, it's dark and the Fire Nation is suppose to be nearby." Sokka said trying to discourage her.

"I know." She whispered still watching the fire. No one else seemed to notice its strange pattern. "I'll be okay, trust me." With that, she turned away running into the forest looking around somewhat frantically.

"Something's gotten into her." Sokka said to the rest of the group. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"She doesn't sound afraid." Toph spoke up. "She sounded more excited to me."

"Are you kidding? She was confused and afraid." Aang said getting ready to follow her.

"To you, yes. You didn't hear her heart beat or her nerves. I did." Toph grabbed Aang's arm to keep him where he was. "I think we should stay here."

-----

Katara kept searching around her only to find nothing. She really wasn't sure what was going on with her. She should have stayed at camp. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted him to be here or not.

"You got my message I see." His voice said from right behind her. "Good."

"What do you want?" She asked closing her eyes. Zuko placed his hands on her waist and brought her back against him. "You saw where the Avatar is, why didn't you attack?"

"Why did you leave him there?" He countered. He felt Katara freeze against him and hold her breath. He moved his hands from her waist to her stomach bringing her into a hold. Katara unconsciously leaned into him. "You trust me." He told her already knowing he was right.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked turning around in his hold. She placed her hands on his chest but not to push him away like she had before.

"I'm not sure." He admitted looking past her. He knew there was a difference with his emotions this time, and it scared him. He was pretty sure Katara's emotions were the same as his. He didn't even have to ask her, she already knew he was tempted to ask.

"Nothing can change." She told him. She couldn't betray her friends.

"It already has." He said finally looking into her eyes. She shook her head and backed away getting ready to fight him. He nodded and she fired at water whip at him. He dodged it throwing flames at her. "Hate is as strong as love." He told her as they kept fighting. "It requires passion," He stepped closer to her repeating his words from the last encounter they had. "And understanding." He got close enough to grab her wrists. "There's a thin line between love and hate." He said pulling her closer, stopping her attack.

"We can't cross it." She tried to pull away to no avail.

"We already have." With that he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his lips on to hers and kissed her differently than he did before. It was more gentile and softer than the other one. There was passion in it as he moved his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head giving him the okay to deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue across her lips and she granted him entry. The second his tongue touched hers, she knew he was right and she couldn't deny it. She loved how he tasted, she loved the passion, the connection they had. His hands roamed her back and quickly untied her hair without breaking the kiss. He let his hands travel through her wavy hair before gently pulling away from her.

"How can we be sure we don't still hate each other if love is as strong as hate?" She questioned trying to find a way out.

"Because you can feel it. I know you can." She could feel his hot breath on her face and it was hard to resist.

"Then say it." Zuko looked surprised. "Say you love me." He looked away but Katara's hand brushing his face made him look back. "Tell me the truth. Tell me you're not just playing with me." Zuko hesitated a moment.

"I love you." He said softly. Katara sighed in relief before responding.

"I love you too." He brought his lips down to hers for another passion filled kiss. "When they broke apart she sighed again but this time in distress. "I need to get back." He nodded and pulled away fully.

Katara started walking away suddenly feeling cold, his warmth gone. It saddened her. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her again from behind. He kissed her neck and shoulder before running off.

She knew that was his silent promise to see her again and she smiled. When had she crossed the line from hate to love? She really didn't know. It was such a thin line that it was hard to tell.

She kept walking back to camp to find everyone falling asleep and the fire dying down. She climbed into her sleeping roll and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when the fire roared up quickly then died back down. She smiled before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

Zuko watched as he made the fire blaze up then die back down. He wasn't even sure why he did it, but he did. Afterwards, he started walking back to his uncle. He hated himself for what was going on but he sure as hell didn't plan on stopping it.

* * *

There it is! I think Zuko was a little OOC but he's hard to do sometimes. I hope it was at least believable. Review and let me know plz! I also have a new story out that's in a lighter fluffy-er tone than this one if you like! 


End file.
